cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NR Senate Response 2
My Official Response to the NPO Declaration by New Reverie Dec 22 2006 Official Statement from the desk of New Reverie Concerning: NPO threats and December Senate Election To the nations of Planet Bob: I come here before you to defend myself from the accusations made against me and the threats levied against my nation. Last night Dilber, the Emperor of the NPO, made an ultimatum requiring me to leave the red team and abandon my senate position. I have rightly and fairly earned my senate seat through hard work and popular support from countless sovereign nations on the red team. Dilber’s reason and evidence to support my removal were two messages sent to an unidentified red team member containing negative statements about his alliance. First I would like to confirm that yes, those two messages were indeed sent to that nation and the words of the message are in their original form. Because of these messages, Dilber claims that my senate campaign is no longer about red sovereignty and helping the thousands of unallied and small alliance nations on the red team, but solely an anti-NPO propaganda platform. However, the picture painted by Dilber is not complete. There was a third message sent to that nation that was conveniently left out by Dilber. The full set of messages are as follows: Subject: What I stand for Message: I need your help to give the unallied and small alliance red team members a voice in the senate. My goals: mentor program, Red Peace, and defense. I’m not asking for money, just your vote. Please let me know if I have your support-NR Subject: I want to be your voice Message: Just so you know, the NPO has threatened to sanction me because I want the red team to have a voice for all members. If you have any friends and you want a senate not owned by the NPO let them know that I need their vote. -New Reverie Subject: Vote for New Reverie 12/22 Message: Greetings, the NPO wants complete control of the red team. They don't want you to have a voice because they don't care about the 3000 non NPO members. Vote for New Reverie in the senate and send him a message so he knows you want your voice heard The fist message that was for unknown reasons left out in the official NPO statement has absolutely no anti-NPO sentiment. It is a message of what I plan to do for the red team and who I want to represent. I do not want to represent the NPO because I am not a member of their alliance and they have representatives in place already. I have a platform and I stand for something. I stand for the nations of the red team that are ignored and forgotten by the NPO. The second message is a fact. I have been threatened on numerous occasions by countless NPO members including Dilber. The message does not say “is threatening” it says “has threatened”. I have been threatened and currently the NPO and GOONS are threatening me with sanctions. This message also states my platform that I want to give a voice to the independent and small alliance members of the red team. Once again, every word in this statement is a fact. The third message is the only message that can be disputed. However as an experienced and long term member of the red team I know that the only contact I ever had with the NPO was a recruitment message. If I needed something from them I would have to go to their side of the fence and find them. These boards have statements made by the NPO in numerous places stating that the NPO is the red team. I do not believe in this statement and as one of the 3000 non NPO red team members I take offense to this. I am on the red team and I have spoken with countless rulers that share my feelings. If the NPO cares about the non NPO members perhaps they would take the time as I have to speak to them. Until they do, I stand by my statement. I have never received an offer of help from the NPO, only offers to help them. Also once again, I state my platform. I want to be the voice for all of the red independent and small alliance nations. I present of you, the nations of the open world forum, my side of this story. These three messages, when looked at all together paint a true picture of what I hope to accomplish as a senator for the red team. I am not a member of the NPO and I want this to be clear to the rulers that cast their vote in my favor. The red team senators have almost exclusively been members of the NPO. Just because this is how it has always been, does not give the NPO the right to define how it always will be. I have a message and that message is not a lie. I want to help the red team, I am not a member of the NPO, and I care about the small alliance and independent nations on the red team. Lastly, during my first senate campaign the NPO released a proclamation stating that the senate seats on the red team were exclusively their property. You can find this statement here: http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=30910 Following this statement they later released a new proclamation which allowed for long standing members of the red team, which I am one of, to run for senate seats. You can see this decree here: http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=30998 I present this question to the nations reading my words. Does the NPO have the right to dictate the politics and platforms that an independent and long standing nation of the red team presents to his peers? My belief is that it does not. I believe that I have once again gathered my support completely on my own and have through hard work, planning, and the votes from the thousands of sovereign nations on the red team I have been elected a senator of the red team. I feel that I owe the nations that supported me something and I will not abandon them. I have made a stand to be their voice and I will speak for them when asked, I will help them whether needed or not, but first and foremost, I will be one of them. Signed, New Reverie, Red Team Senator Category:New Reverie